Noche negra
by MissRosalie
Summary: La noche en que Rosalie fue llevada a casa luego que Carlisle la rescatara. Una nueva madre... una nueva hija. ONE SHOT. Esme's POV. Hurt/Comfort


Esme's POV

Yacía el año 1933. Vivíamos hace un buen tiempo en Rochester. Edward se hacía pasar por mi hermano aunque para mí siempre es y será mi hijo. Nunca reemplazará a mi pequeño, pero sentía que llenaba muy bien ese agujero que quedó en mi corazón. Esa noche hacía frío, para los humanos. La nieve había empezado a cubrir una capa de tierra y los vidrios de la casa empezaron a empañarse debido al calor de la fogata.

-Edward hijo, te toca. – lo saqué de sus pensamientos. Estábamos en medio de un juego de ajedrez. No era muy divertido ya que él podía leer mis movimientos pero muchas veces me dejaba ganar. Pero algo teníamos que hacer. Cuando eres un vampiro y tienes las 24 horas del día disponibles, cualquier pasatiempo se convierte en algo entretenido.

-Jaque mate – me brindó una sonrisa mientras derribaba mi pieza. –Voy a tocar tu canción un momento. – Edward me besó la frente y se dirigió al piano. Entonces mi melodía cobró vida.

Me senté en el living a escucharlo. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la dulce armonía que flotaba en nuestro hogar. Me preguntaba a qué hora llegaría Carlisle.

-Ya sabes que si algo se le presenta es capaz de quedarse la semana completa en el hospital, Esme. – Edward respondía a mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé – le sonreí. Lo vi tocar por unos cinco minutos. Realmente me gustaría que encontrara a una chica para él. Él no era feliz. Lo sabía cada vez que lo veía. Su falta de emoción, su sonrisa ausente.

Edward se equivocó en una pieza de la canción. Seguramente al oír mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento – me disculpé. –No puedo evitarlo.

-Está bien mamá. – continuó su melodía.

De pronto los pasos de Carlisle, inconfundibles para mis oídos, se hicieron presentes a una cuadra de la casa. Me levanté para recibirlo. Pero otro sonido se hizo presente. Edward dejó de tocar bruscamente y tenía la mirada perdida y horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasa? – exigí saber.

Los pasos de Carlisle se apuraron y aquel otro sonido también. Eran latidos muy rápidos, demasiado. No eran de un humano normal.

-Carlisle… - dije en un susurro. Abrí la puerta de calle y los vi.

Mi esposo venía con una expresión de terror en el rostro, pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. Una hermosa niña rubia yacía en sus brazos, retorciéndose del dolor. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas. Presentaba muchas heridas en el cuerpo y el rostro. Un grito ahogado salió de su boca y arqueó su espalda. Una mordida perfectamente marcada resaltaba en su cuello.

El olor a sangre me pateó la garganta. Pero terminé de abrir bien la puerta para que mi esposo pasara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Carlisle? – Edward dijo en un tono enojado. Pero Carlisle no respondió. Corrió a gran velocidad a la otra habitación. Lo seguí.

Recostó a la mujer en la cama con cuidado. Se retorcía del dolor, pero a pesar del movimiento incesante, pude ver bien todo lo que había pasado. Había sido brutalmente ultrajada. Su vestido estaba hecho trizas. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto aún por una fina capa de nieve. La habían dejado morir en la calle, luego de abusar de ella.

-No podía dejarla. – Carlisle se dio vuelta abatido. – No puedo creer que hayan bestias así.

Corrí a abrazarlo. Su ropa estaba manchada con la ropa de la chica. Por su hombro pude ver como ella seguía retorciéndose, quemándose por la transformación.

-Hiciste bien amor – lo consolé.

-¿Bien? – el sarcasmo de mi hijo nos dejó confundidos.

Carlisle me miró buscando apoyo. Para él era muy difícil todo esto. Lo había sido conmigo, lo había sido con Edward, y ahora lo era con ésta pobre chica.

-Hijo, vamos a conversar a fuera.

Dejamos a la chica en su proceso. No teníamos nada más que hacer allí. Una vez en el otro cuarto pude tomarle más atención a mi hijo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Los ojos de Carlisle estaban negros, producto de la mordida. No puedo imaginar cuán difícil debe ser. Incluso yo había caído en la tentación en mis tiempos como neófita.

Edward nos miró con confusión en el rostro. Escuchamos otro grito desesperado de la chica. Al oírlo, mi hijo tomó su abrigo y se marchó enojado. Miré a Carlisle quién aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ve a cazar amor – le sugerí. Sus ojos estaban negros. Es cierto, él trabajaba con sangre humana, pero una cosa muy distinta era tenerla en tus colmillos.

Carlisle se disculpó con la mirada. Sacando cuentas hace ya una semana que no se alimentaba. El trabajo había estado tan extenso y él se ofrecía siempre a cualquier horario extra. Era su gran pasión.

Finalmente mi esposo salió de caza. Me dirigí a la habitación de la chica. Sus gritos despavoridos eran desgarradores. Recordé entonces mi propio infierno al ser transformada. Esa línea delgada entre la noción y la locura. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté. Tomé su mano para darle apoyo. La apretó con fuerza, aferrándose. Con mi mano libre tomé una frazada y tapé su cuerpo semi desnudo. Y de pronto me cuestioné si nuestra raza era el depredador más peligroso. Al ver cosas como éstas, siendo un vampiro te sientes cómo un santo.

Me quedé un par de horas allí, sujetando su mano. Cada tanto arqueaba su espalda y gritaba aún más, pero había ratos en que se quedaba quieta, frunciendo el ceño. Su mano no cambió la presión sobre la mía en ningún momento.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando oí los pasos de mi familia.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle? – Edward se venía quejando muy enojado.

Entraron en la casa pero no los fui a recibir. De todas formas podía oír hasta sus susurros.

-No podía dejarla morir —Carlisle hablaba en voz baja- Era demasiado... horrible, un desperdicio enorme.

-Lo sé – mi hijo quizás estaba entrando en razón. Seguramente él vio en Carlisle como la encontró anoche. Decidí acompañarlos. Carlisle estaba siendo cuestionado y necesitaba apoyo. Solté la mano de la chica con dificultad. Estaba muy aferrada y su fuerza estaba empezando a aumentar.

- Era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí. – mi esposo lo repetía nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no – apoyé a Carlisle. Me paré a su lado. Sus ojos ya tenían un tono más claro, pero los de Edward aún estaban llenos de rabia. Me dolió verlo así.

- Todos los días muere gente—Edward hablaba con odio incluso. No podía entender por qué tanto rencor. - ¿Y no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. No sé si Carlisle lo había notado también. La chica era Rosalie Hale. Era muy hermosa para ser humana y las pocas ocasiones que la había visto, estaba llena de vitalidad y rodeada de sonrisas.

Edward nuevamente salió corriendo pero a su habitación. En el camino pude oírlo como dijo "Rosalie Hale" casi como si fuese un insulto. Se encerró y pude oír cómo se lanzada a la cama abatido.

-¿Royce King tuvo algo que ver en esto? – le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Su hijo. Royce King II. – Carlisle suspiró – Él y cuatro tipos más fueron los que le han hecho eso a Rosalie Hale.

No podía concebirlo. Ellos se iban a casar. Era el gran acontecimiento y ahora pasaba esto. Miré a la pieza en donde estaba Rosalie con compasión. Debería de estar pasando un infierno, además del físico que siente ahora. Su propio novio, la persona en quien confiaba…

-¿Esme? – Carlisle me tomó la mano. La llevó a su pecho no sin antes besarla. – Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-S…sí. – intenté sacar palabras – Es que todo esto es tan….

-Lo sé. – Mi esposo me abrazó. Se lo devolví, pero me solté a los segundos. Fui a mi habitación y saqué el vestido más hermoso que tenía. Carlisle me miraba preocupado.

Entré en la habitación de Rosalie. Sus heridas estaban empezando a sanar. Dejé el vestido colgado y fui por un jarrón con agua helada y una esponja. Limpié cada una de sus heridas, sacando la sangre de su cuerpo, aliviando de alguna forma su dolor y borrando toda huella del ultrajo. Le saqué lo que quedaba de su vestido. Ella pareció dejarse pues dejó de moverse en todo ese momento. Cada tanto un sollozo seco me dominaba.

Una vez limpia completamente, le coloqué mi vestido. A pesar de que ella era más escultural que yo, le quedó muy bien. Su piel empezó a blanquearse. Su cabello se ondulaba en las puntas. De todas formas lo peiné. Su olor a humano comenzó a cambiar. Ahora tenía ese aroma tan característico de un vampiro. Dulce y atractivo. Su piel estaba poniéndose dura y tersa. Era ver una muñeca de porcelana. Incluso yo que era hermosa a los ojos humanos, quedaba opacada con la belleza que Rosalie cobraba.

Dos días pasaron. Edward no salía de su habitación y Carlisle venía cada rato a preguntar si todo estaba bien. Por su mirada podía ver que aún no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, al ser tan cuestionado por su hijo. Pero yo le hacía saber que era lo mejor.

Esa tarde Edward por fin salió de su encierro. Carlisle se acercó a él y yo decidí intervenir también.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – Su cara era de enojo. Tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro.

- Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino. – Carlisle hablaba con resignación.

Entonces el golpeteo del corazón de Rosalie se detuvo en su último y fuerte latido. Todos nos miramos. Edward nos miró a ambos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Carlisle me miró preocupado. Entonces me dirigí a la habitación. Rosalie había despertado…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hola!!! Bueno quería dejarles este ONESHOOT… Esme tan maternal como es, debe haberse sentido horrible al ver como Rosalie llegó esa noche. Y bueno quise narrarlo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Tuve que poner al "amoroso" de Eddie! Jajajaj.. Dejen sus Review!!! Y pasen por mi perfil!! =)

Besos, nunirose.


End file.
